


But Am I Feminine? But Am I Masculine?

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), anyway trans tommy pog?, it's me back again, lets make that the next official tag lmao, limey writes, nonbinary tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy chewed on their nails.They were reconsidering telling everyone tonight.ornonbinary tommy because i'm sad :((yeah, i know, again, two days in a row)
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 684
Collections: Anonymous





	But Am I Feminine? But Am I Masculine?

**Author's Note:**

> it's me back again! i wrote somewhere in between which i published yesterday and i will probably be writing more trans tommy stuff because i have found fanfic a very convenient way to vent/fantasize  
> anyway this is not as angsty  
> you guys can call me Limey im publishing these as anonymous so im going to just make a tag Limey Writes so i can have all of these fics in one place without making a collection and revealing my identity ahh scary identity reveal

“It’s half an hour ‘til new years!” Wilbur cheered, raising a bottle of something or other on the camera. 

Phil gave him an overdramatic round of applause, with the rest of the people in the call- Tubbo, Eret and Techno- joining in. 

“For you it is,” Eret snorted. “Techno and I have a long time to go here in the USA.”

“The USA sucks, tonight you’re honorary British people,” Wilbur said, grinning.

“Technically I am British, I’m just living over here,” Eret countered.

“Wilbur doesn’t care about technicalities,” Phil laughed. “Haven’t you figured that out by now, Eret?”

“I feel so isolated as the only person here with an American accent,” Techno commented dryly. 

Tommy chewed on their fingernails, then noticed they were doing it and pulled their hand away. Nervous habit. They kept trying to break it, but they were never able to. 

“Tara, how are you doing?” Phil asked. “You excited?” 

Tommy winced at the use of their deadname.

“Yeah, but I still have one thing I need to do before the new year starts.” They chose their words carefully.

“Hmm?” Eret made an inquisitive noise. Tommy took the cue to continue.

“I made a resolution last year that I still need to complete.”

“Oh, I never did _any_ of my resolutions,” Tubbo said cheerfully.

“What is it, Tara?” Phil sounded concerned. He could probably see how nervous Tommy was.

“I wanted to tell you guys something. Something important. I’ve been putting it off for a year.” Tommy took a deep breath, then let it out in a rush of words. “I’mtrans.”

“What?” Eret asked.

“I’m trans.” Tommy let out a long breath. Their hands were shaking. They could see Eret and Philza thinking it through. The rest of the people in the call just looked entirely confused. Tommy kind of understood that. They had been pretty goddamn confused for a while as well. 

“Okay.” Eret was the first to speak. He laughed a little bit. “I’ve been through the same sort of thing. Can you explain a little further? Pronouns, name, et cetera?”

“Give me a second, I’m kind of freaking out right now.” Tommy laughed, but it had no humor. “God, I’m having a fucking panic attack, I know you guys are still my friends, but I just…” They trailed off, wringing their hands. 

This time, Phil broke the silence. “It’s okay. Once you relax, we’ll listen to whatever you have to say.” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tommy muttered under their breath. “I’m sorry, guys. I ruined your new years celebration.”

“You didn’t,” Tubbo and Wilbur said immediately, in unison. The rest of them nodded their agreement. 

“I kind of want to go by they/them and use the name Tommy,” they said once their breathing had slowed.

“Yeah, we can do that,” Eret said, smiling warmly. 

“Thank you guys so much,” Tommy said, crying a little bit. They tried to wipe the tears from their face, although it was futile. They weren’t sure why they were crying. They were happy, sure, but they were also COMPLETELY freaked out. “Fuck, I halfway regret this just because I’m getting so emotional.”

“No, I’m really glad you told us. This is important to you, and because of that, it’s important to us,” Eret said firmly. The rest of the call hummed their agreement. They seemed content to let Eret talk, probably because he was the most experienced with this stuff. Tommy didn’t blame them at all. 

“D’ya want me to stop calling you my sister in the canon family tree?” Tubbo asked. 

Tommy laughed. “That would be nice.”

Wilbur glanced at the clock. “We missed midnight.”

“Well, we can toast to new year’s now, then,” Phil said. “To 2021!” The group cheered.

“And to Tommy,” Eret added. The cheer this time was even louder and more boisterous.

Tommy tried to blink away the tears. “Thank you. I love you all so much. I mean that.”

“Aww, I wish I could give you a hug,” Tubbo said, frowning. “We love you too, Tommy. I’m glad you felt safe enough with us to tell us this stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> how the hell do i end this? happy ending implied :D
> 
> also no this didn't happen to me this is just me WISHING it did


End file.
